Terlambat Menyatakan Cinta
by Manusia
Summary: Kuroro sudah bersiaga untuk menyatakan cintanya, tetapi SANG MUSUH MENGALAHKANNYA! Kira-kira akankah Kuroro mampu melawan musuh teringannya? Ataukah target cinta justru mengalahkan kegalauan Kuroro? [Songfic aneh dengan lirik "Terlambat", OOC, AU, ceritanya tidak jelas, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca cerita aneh ini]


_warning: OOC, AU, ceritanya tidak jelas_

_**Mohon kebijaksaanaan pembaca! :D**  
_

_langsung ke ceritanya aja . . ._

* * *

"Kali ini tak akan Kuroro tunda lagi. Kuroro pasti akan mengejar! Osu!"

Sore itu, tersebutlah seorang pemuda tak tampan, tetapi bisa dikatakan ganteng (sama aja, ya?) sedang 'bersemedi' di dahan pohon sawo. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap intens kepada target cintanya. Otaknya terus dia banting sampai...

"AHA!"

... dia menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilayangkan. Jadilah layangan kata-kata. Nah, layangan kata-kata ini akan dia gunakan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada target cintanya.

Perlahan, dia mengendap-endap menuju pujaan hatinya. Pelan, tetapi belum tentu pasti. Pelan... pelan... pelan! Ayolah, SIPUT!

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menahan pergerakannya. Rasa penyesalan mendera diri pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neon."

_Andai saja waktu itu tak kutunda_

_'Tuk ungkapkan isi hati kepadanya_

_Mungkin dia jadi milikku, Bahagiakan hariku_

_Oh, tetapi kenyataan tak begitu_

Target cintanya... tak lagi tiba-tiba beranjak pergi seperti yang dulu, tak lagi tiba-tiba berkumpul bersama para sahabatnya, namun seseorang menjerat target cintanya, muncul begitu saja tanpa Kuroro duga sama sekali. Sial sekali jerih payah Kuroro. Sudah susah payah menunggu kesempatan perak, menunggu ucapan yang indah bisa terungkap berdua dengannya, tetapi hasilnya seperti ini.

Telinganya ingin tuli saat dia mendengar pernyataan cinta musuhnya. Kedua matanya ingin buta saat dia melihat target cintanya menerima cinta musuhnya. UAAAAA!

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

_Di saatku mencoba merajut kata_

_Dan berharap semua menjadi sempurna_

_Tiba – tiba ada yang lain, yang mencuri hatinya_

_Hilang sudah kesempatanku dengannya…_

Memang semua ini terlambat, Kuroro. Musuhmu yang berambut berlawanan denganmu menjadi pemenangnya, tetapi siapa tahu kisah cinta mereka akan tamat sebelum pelaminan. Target cintamu itu...

"Masih layak kuperjuangkan."

_Bila esok mentari sudah berganti_

_Kesempatan itu terbuka kembali_

_Akan kucoba lagi…_

Kuroro akhirnya meninggalkan lokasi tempat kejadian 'perkara' dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia harus mengakui kekalahannya dan berlapang dada.

Namun, kekalahan itu adalah kemenangan tertunda dan kemenangan musuhnya itu adalah kekalahan tertunda. Lho? Pemikiran macam apa itu?

_Cukup sudah kesalahan kali ini_

_Jangan sampai semua terulang kembali_

_Keraguan dalam hatiku, Harus kubuang jauh_

_Bila ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik_

Keesokan harinya, tepat setelah musuhnya menembak target cintanya, keduanya bersepakat untuk bertengger di pohon sawo. Ekspresi wajah mereka menujukkan keseriusan yang tidak sangat teramat. Salah seorang dari mereka tertawa ringan.

"Kurapika, aku mengaku kalah darimu."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan taruhan kita? Kau yakin akan memberiku hak milik pohon sawo ini?"

"Ya, aku yakin, tetapi kau harus menjelaskanku bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku."

"Di hadapanmu? Jadi, kau juga ada di sini kemarin?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Kurapika, saingan Kuroro sekaligus tetangga Kuroro, terperanjat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroro. Oh ya, tentu saja Kurapika tidak tahu tentang rencana Kuroro.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini. Satu jam yang lalu."

"Aku juga menyuruhnya dan itu... kemarin saat di kelas."

"Mungkin dia lupa, kau tahu sendiri dia itu pelupa."

"Benar juga." Kuroro menyadari kesalahannya. Hatinya bertekad untuk tak mengulanginya lagi.

_Pengalaman pahit yang kujadikan_

_pelajaran dalam hidup yang tak akan terlupakan_

_Jangan menunda sesuatu untuk dikerjakan_

_Jangan tunda, lho!_

Dua tahun kemudian, Kuroro mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan, mengherankan, sekaligus menggembirakan. Ternyata pemikiran yang mengatakan bahwa kekalahan itu adalah kemenangan tertunda dan kemenangan itu adalah kekalahan tertunda terbukti benar, saudara-saudara!

"Sudah lama kita tidak bersua, Kurapika. Tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku. Ehm, apa yang terjadi, Kurapika? Ah, harusnya aku melihat aksi 'perceraian' kalian."

Sekali lagi seperti paragraf sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka bersepakat untuk berkumpul sekaligus bertengger di pohon sawo. Kau tahu, betapa Kuroro merindukan pohon sawo ini.

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Perkataan Kuroro seperti penghinaan baginya, namun dia memaklumi itu. Seperti burung memakan semut hingga akhirnya burung mati, lalu dimangsa semut, bila dia menghina, dia harus menerima dihina juga. Ini apa maksudnya author juga kagak ngerti. Pokoknya itulah.

Kurapika menyadari ada yang janggal dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kuroro. "Siapa bilang aku putus?"

"KAU!"

"Kapan?"

"Baru saja! Aku hanya menebak. Habisnya... kau tidak memberitahu tujuan kita bertengger di sini. Kupikir aku tak bisa kembali memeluk pohon kesayanganku ini," kata Kuroro seraya memeluk pohon sawo.

"Kuroro."

"Hm?"

"Kukembalikan pohon sawo ini padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Aku memang putus dari Neon dan jangan katakan kau lupa dengan taruhan kita."

"Tidak, aku tak mungkin lupa. Bila kau berhasil 4 tahun dengannya, aku tak akan mengklaim pohon ini, tetapi bila kau gagal, pohon ini akan kembali padaku. Jadi, aku bisa merebut Neon darimu?"

Kurapika mengangguk. "Ya, jaga Neon baik-baik."

"Lagipula kau ini aneh, kenapa juga taruhannya pohon sawo?"

"Biar bisa makan buahnya."

"Kau bisa minta."

"Kau tidak pernah memberi! PELIT!"

"Habisnya, kau jahat saat meminta!"

"AKU TIDAK JAHAT!"

Sebaiknya kita akhiri sesi ini. Keesokan harinya, Kuroro berhasil mendapatkan nomor handphone Neon secara cuma-cuma dari Kurapika. Bermodalkan 250 perak, dia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Neon.

"Neon, temui aku besok di Jalan Jalan Nomor Minus 100, tepat di bawah pohon sawo," isinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroro menerima balasannya berupa panggilan, "Halo!"

"Halo, ini Neon?"

"Ya, Lucifer. Untuk apa kau ingin kutemui? Kau ingin menembakku?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Asal kau tahu aja, aku putus dari Kurapika karena tahu aku dijadikan TARUHAN! SIALAN KAU!"

_Tut tut tut..._

Dan begitulah, panggilan tersebut putus. Kuroro yang terkejut harus merasa kecewa yang sangat teramat. Ternyata... pemikiran yang mengatakan bahwa kekalahan itu adalah kemenangan tertunda dan kemenangan itu adalah kekalahan tertunda tidak sepenuhnya benar bila kita berlaku tak adil di dalamnya.

"Niatnya tak akan menunda lagi, malah berakhir seperti ini."

~Berakhir Tak Jelas~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Lirik lagu "Terlambat" (c) Adera

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
